


Festive Spirit

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Christmas Dinner, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Festive Spirit

Schuldig gritted his teeth, glaring back at Crawford. It didn't take precognition to know what was about to happen.

"This isn't the time for your stupid games," he gasped.

Crawford laughed at him more than usual, not stopping his hand's rhythm.

"It's the perfect time."

 _Bastard_ , Schuldig thought. _Smug, puerile -_ "Oh, sweet Jesus," he said in a strangled voice as he came.

"I prefer _Brad_ ," Crawford murmured, smirking at the mess on the neatly-set table. "Huh. Missed. I was aiming for Farfarello's glass."

Schuldig heaved a sniggering breath.

"We'd better get Nagi a fresh place-setting. It _is_ Christmas, after all."


End file.
